


Feu Ardant

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Voice Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Quand on est l'incarnation de la violence, il est plaisant de pouvoir plier n'importe quel homme sous lui.Pourtant il ne laisserait pas prendre dans un jeu violent, bien au contraire.
Relationships: Ares/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 9





	Feu Ardant

**Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Joli**

La forge n'était le meilleurs endroit pour avoir un contacte intime, avec les différents outils trainait sur les établies et les armes et projets considéré comme raté qui trainait sur le sol. Mais Arès avait connu des endroits bien pire et dangereux.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais Arès s'en accoutumer sans mal. Le dieu guerrier avait débarrassé l'un des établies les moins encombré, offrant une place parfaite pour coucher contre le bois le propriétaire des lieux. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir l'autre dieu sous lui.

Arès souriait en jouant négligemment avec les vêtements de forgerons de l'autre dieu. **"Tu es vraiment joli. Fort et capable de plier le métal à mains nu. Une force de la nature et seulement à moi."** Complimenta le dieu, ses yeux retraçant les muscles durs du dieu. Arès était un dieu musclé, l'avatar même de la guerre et de la violence. Mais Héphaïstos était le dieu du feu, le dieu des volcans et des métallurgistes. Un dieu représentant les forces de la nature, un dieu travailleur.

Alors qu'Arès était fait pour combattre, être agile et mortelle, Héphaïstos était fait pour être fort, pour manier les métaux et la pierre. C'était agréable d'avoir une telle force de la nature sous lui, à son entier contrôle.

Mais Arès se montrerait digne d'un tel amant. Il était peut être l'incarnation de pensé violente, néanmoins il était un amant doux et plus aimant que la plupart des dieux juger bon par ses parents. Il savait faire plaisir à ses amants comme il savait enlever la vie.

Il commencerait par des louages, pour le plaisir de voir l'autre dieu venir sans avoir besoin de pénétration ou son membre dans le besoin.

**"Ils sont idiot de ne pas voir ta beauté. De s'arrêter seulement pour des idiots comme Apollon."** Continua Arès, enlevant lentement les vêtements de l'autre dieu. Chaque dieu était beau, même si le dieu forgerons était handicapé par sa jambe. Il avait les cheveux cours bruns, une légère barbe de quelque jour qui le faisait paraitre si sérieux et mature. Le plus étonnant était sans doute sa peau bronzé par le travail sous les flammes et ses yeux cendrés. Malgré qu'Arès soit l'ainé, Héphaïstos semblait plus âgé mais cela n'enlever rien a sa beauté aux yeux du dieu guerrier.

Arès se laissa se perdre dans les compliments, caressant les muscles fermes du ventre de son amant sans jamais toucher le membre maintenant érigé. Jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent ceux gris de forgerons, laissant ses paroles honnêtes se répéter encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il vienne enfin, sans qu'Arès eu à commencer l'acte principale. Heureusement que les dieux n'étaient pas aussi épuisait que les mortelles.


End file.
